Tales From Auntie Shara
by Auntie Shara
Summary: This is where I am going to put my one shots from now on. I do not own Ed, Edd or Eddy. Kevedd
1. Chapter 1

Somnium Incubus

 **A/N- A one shot hope you all enjoy. Warnings: Language, Smut. Oh and btw I don't know what you all call it but from where I am from we call it that taint, because it taint balls and it taint ass.**

Edd opened his eyes, he found himself lying on his back on a hard surface that was draped with fur, he props himself up on his elbows and took in his surroundings. His vision was blurry at first and all he could see was what appeared to be bright shining flickering stars all around him, starting from the same height that he was at to about three feet above him in varying degrees of distance from where he lay. As his vision began to clear he saw that the lights he had been looking at where candles surrounding him were on black wooden stands, the rest of the room was pitch black to such a degree he could not see the walls past the candles. The stone slab he found himself on was black with black animal fur lain on top of it to make him a little more comfortable, the floor he could see was black stone as well. These surrounding were strange as though it was meant for him to only focus on himself, and once he did so he found that he lay upon the fur naked with only a small amount of white linen fabric draped over only his flaccid cock his hips still exposed to the world, it gave him only a small amount of decency in this situation. Frantically trying to adjust the fabric to cover more of himself he found that it was only big enough to hide the private areas of his body and nothing more, this gave him the feeling that this room was more about him being laid out on display for someone's enjoyment. Edd looked around trying to see if he could spot the individuals responsible for this and demand his clothes back. Seeing no one he calls out "Hello," Edd looked around more to see if there was any movement, "is anybody there?"

As Edd scanned the area hoping to find who had done this to him, he also went through his memories trying to find a hint to how he had gotten here. The last thing that he remembered was going to bed after a long night of cramming for his upcoming college midterms. _"I must be dreaming."_ Edd thought to himself as he continued to scan the area but was still not able to see anything past the candles.

"That you are mon étoile." Before Edd could ask another question a hand comes up and places itself on the slab by his left foot the other hand to follow quickly after. Raising himself up into view, Edd recognized the red head instantly as the quarterback of his colleges football team, Edd had been drawn to the man since he first laid eyes upon him his freshman year but knew he was only a thing for his fantasies. The red head was obviously straight having a new girl hanging off his arm every few months, but god did Edd still rub a few out over the red head. Looking the man in the face as he began to mount the dais Edd was upon, that chiseled jaw line with the soul patch of red hair right under his lip, those piercing green eyes that were staring intently into his own. His strong arms that were moving him slowly toward Edd's face, his well defined chest muscles that flexed with each movement of his arms, those lips that grazed the inside of Edd's thigh teasingly as he made his way forward. How could this be a dream, he felt the slick wet sensation of his tongue upon his skin and the roughness of his stubble that followed afterward, bringing forth a shiver of desire that settled itself in his gut and groin stiffing his cock under the linen. "I need you Eddward." Kevin said as he rubbed his cheek against Edd's stiff prick. That settled it, it must be a dream, Kevin Barr wouldn't know his name they only shared one class together and their social lives on campus never intertwined, as far as the real Kevin was concerned Edd was just another face in the crowed.

"Do you now?" Edd breathed out as his heart raced against his chest and his cheeks reddened with embarrassment from this interaction.

"Oh yes mon petite, I crave you." Kevin gentle grabbed the linen covering Edd with his teeth and slowly yanked it off and discarding it on the floor, exposing Edd's stiffening cock that was inches away from his face. He nuzzled his face against it, the shaft and head rubbing against his stabled cheek as he licked and sucked on Edd's balls moaning lightly as he savored the flavor of his flesh. Edd tips his head back and lets out a moan of pleasure from the contact, his cock stiffing even more as he relaxed his body allowing the pleasure to sweep over him in waves. Lying back down, he runs his fingers through those auburn locks taking a hand full of hair in his hands and directing Kevin's actions. Edd spreads his legs a little for Kevin to get a better angle, the jock lowers his lips and starts to lap upon Edd's taint, taking long strokes going from the taint all the way up to lap at the balls once again. Another stroke of his tongue and then he travel up Edd's inner thigh, licking and kissing his way, smirking as he heard the dork moan and writhe under his skillful tongue. Another stroke of his tongue and he travels up past the balls licking up the shaft and to the tip of Edd's cock, and without using his hands sucks it up into his mouth, bringing it to the correct angle he glides down it swallowing it down his throat. Edd lets out a sharp hiss of pleasure through his teeth, then breathes back in letting a moan escape his lips with his next exhale while he thrust his hips upward as Kevin came up, trying to keep his cock down the jocks throat as long as possible.

Kevin kept this up, alternating between suction when he came up and squeezing Edd's cock between his tongue and the roof of his mouth as he went down before swallowing it whole again, then continuing to swallow so his throat would massage the head of Edd's dick. "Kevin I-I'm going to c-cum if don't stop."

Kevin never stops or comes off of Edd's prick, "Go ahead, I want it, I need it." Edd could feel his orgasm building and bubbling to the surface, he holds Kevin's head still with his hands and thrust upward burying his cock deep, releasing his juices down the man's throat, both Kevin and Edd moan as his seed is spilled. Riding out his orgasm Edd thrust a few more times as his body shakes with pleasure and his eyes feel like they are rolling back into his head. In his haze of post orgasmic bliss Edd looks down at Kevin and smiles, to see that the man wasn't done just yet, returning a mischievous smirk Kevin begins to move upwards again. Licking his way up Edd's treasure trail to his naval, then along the bottom of Edd's ribcage as though he knew everyone of Edd's button's already, he was bringing the heat of desire back into the dork that lay under him. Stopping at a nipple, he licks and sucks upon the bud making it stiffen up so he could gently nip upon it, fanning the flames of desire in Edd, the dork continues to run his fingers through Kevin's hair as he moans. The Edd warps his legs around Kevin's thighs and thrust upward rubbing his still hard cock against Kevin's impressive piece, enjoying the feel as they slipped and slid against each other between their pressed abdomens. The pre-cum lubricating the area increasing the pleasure they both felt, Kevin rocked his hips with Edd's to increase the friction they both were receiving as he made his way from the nipple to Edd's neck.

Licking and sucking upon Edd's more sensitive left side he comes up and grabs a hold of Edd's earlobe with his teeth, teasing it gently with a nibble and then applying light suction to it. Kevin's right hand had worked its way down and between their pressed bodies to gently massage the outer muscles of Edd's entrance helping them to begin to loosen up. As he continued his attention to the ring of muscles he kissed along Edd's jaw line to join their lips together in a deep kiss, tongues fighting for dominance, gasps for air between quick breaks in the kiss that allowed a moan to be heard before they quickly closed the gap between them again. Edd's right hand exploring Kevin's well defined chest and his left holding on for dear life wrapped around the jocks shoulder and neck. Sometime during their passionate exchange of saliva Kevin had lubed up Edd's hole, he shifted his hips and brought his cock to bear against the entrance and slowly slide inward. His cock was well lubed as well sliding in with ease, he would stop and rock his hips back and forth loosening up the muscles before proceeding further, pulling back from the kiss, and he smiles as he enjoyed the sounds that escaped the dork under him. Edd was shielding his mouth with the back of his hand trying desperately to muffle the obscene noises that escaped his lips, but at the same time allowing them to fuel the fire of passion within him. Kevin hilted himself deep within Edd, and slowly rocked back and forth until he was satisfied the muscles were relaxed enough for him to begin. Pulling out to the tip he slams back in burying himself all the way to the base, the look on Edd's face was priceless, just shock and pleasure were expressed, no pain. A loud moan escaping Edd as Kevin plowed into him at a steady pace, his prostate being hit over and over again pooled pre-cum from the tip of his cock into his naval, His breathing becoming erratic with the sensations that flowed throughout his body.

Kevin wraps his arms around the dork and brings him upwards to straddle him, supporting Edd's weight by encircling his arms around Edd's thin frame and grabbing each ass cheek. Edd wraps his arms around Kevin's neck, clashing their bruised lips together in a savage kiss that could be described as more lust then passion, Kevin thrust upwards as Edd drove down. Their bodies covered in sweat from the exertion, breathing erratically, hearts racing, both men stared in each other's eyes, heat radiating off each other, Edd could swear he was going to burn up any minute if his passion wasn't released soon. Moan's, gasps and panting as the pleasure drove them on, Kevin sucking the sweat off of Edd's neck lapping a tender spot he just made a dark mark upon. Running his fingers through Kevin's hair as he held him close, Edd pants, "Kevin, oh shit I'm going to cum, Kevin." As his cock rubbed between both their abdomens, he release his seed once again all over the both of them, as his cock pulsated with his orgasm his muscles tightened around Kevin in time with his cock, gripping it tighter sending the jock over the edge as well, filling the dorks insides full of his spunk.

Edd's eyes fly open and he is in his room staring at his ceiling, but right above him for a split second he could have sworn he saw a cloud of smoke hovering there, then it was gone vanished into nothing. Freaking out just a little Edd tries to get up out of his bed but his body wouldn't react to his commands, in his mind he hears, "I love you," and the restraints were released and he was free to move again. Getting out of bed quickly and pressing his back against the wall he turns on the light to find an empty room, no one there, checking his door it was still locked. Just a dream, he thinks to himself, being sweaty from the dream and fright he goes to the bathroom and washes his face with cool water. Looking up into the mirror he sees it, the hickey that was given to him in his dream prominent upon his neck.

 **A/N- Mon étoile according to Google translator is French for My Star. Being a dream/Incubus story I flew a few things out the window, like where the lube came from or the fact they didn't use a condom. Remember always use protection and plenty of lube. The title is Latin for The Dream of the Incubus yet again according to Google translator.**


	2. The Trampoline

The Trampoline

 **A/N-This one is dedicated to Lover-of-Sleep for her Tumblr prompt, I'm still trying to figure out how that happened in that video you know. Nathan Goldberg belongs to C2ndy2c1d.**

It was early Friday evening, and the stands in the football field were already filling to capacity as Peach Creek High was about to face off against their long time rivals Lemon Brook Central High in their homecoming game, the dance to take place the following evening. Kevin, Nat and Ed sat in the locker room feeling the weight of the world upon their shoulders, more so for Nat who had already sent out invites to the victory party at his place through ever social media platform he had an account on. Finishing up with putting his protective gear on Kevin slips his jersey over his head then turns to Ed, "Hey big guy, you bringing for friends to the party tonight?" A simple question, but one that was filled with more nervous meanings for the quarterback and captain of the football team then he tried to let on.

"Yeah Kevin I'll make sure Double D is there," Edd said with a big oafish grin upon his face, "That is unless he is abducted by space aliens form plant Omicron Persei 8," A look of panic hit Ed's face and he rushes to Kevin grabbing his jersey with both hands, "Double D is going to be alright, isn't he?"

Kevin initially holds up his hands defensively but relaxes and simply pats him on the shoulder, "Yes big guy, I'm sure he will be fine."

Nat chuckles, "People of Earth I am Lrr," and laughs a little more at the big guy's statement. Kevin was a little shocked with Ed's statement, it was as though the boy was reading his mind about his intentions with Double D. The jock and the dork had become close friends last year after Edd came out of the closet and stepped into the light, and Kevin in a chivalrous act helped defend the boy from those that had an issue with the his sexuality. This friendship over time helped Kevin come to terms with his own bisexuality and a month before their sophomore year ended Kevin took the plunge and announced it to his friends, who to his surprise mostly welcomed him with open arms. For Kevin this friendship had begun to blossom into something more each time he hung out with the smartest of the Ed's, and he was bound and determined tonight to see if the dork shared his feelings.

Ed backing off a little from Kevin jokingly stated, "Remember Kevin its lip, lip, tongue, tongue." And Ed waged his brow and puckered his lips up teasing the QB.

Having enough of his friends at the moment Kevin picks up his helmet and heads toward the exit and to the field, "You two are insufferable."

Nat laughs again, "Looks like Double Decadent's vocabulary is rubbing off on you," Nat hurries past the QB and does a shoulder check as he passes him and calls back, "I'm sure that's not the only thing you want rubbing off on you." Shaking his head at the persistence of his friends, Kevin joins the team on the field and the game begins. The game was a battle of epic proportions, both sides of the field were electrified with the excitement, cheering for their teams and heckling the opposition. At the final moments of the game Peach Creek had the ball and both sides took their positions, the defensive line and offensive lines faced off, muttering taunts at each other, it was fourth and goal with only two yards to go and thirty seconds left on the clock Lemon Brook led by five points. Kevin takes his position and barks his cadence of commands at the team finishing with the hike. The ball was snapped and the lines crashed together, each team desperate to overpower the other, big Ed right in front of Kevin in the line keeping the enemy at the gate, Nat circles around dodging a few of the Lemon Brook team and was open for a few seconds. Kevin seeing this quickly draws back his hand and throws the ball releasing it in a perfect spiral landing in Nat's open arms as he was tackled to the ground and subsequently dog pilled by Lemon Brook. Everyone on the field and in the stands held their breaths as the referees sorted out the mess to see if Nat had fumbled the ball or if he had a hold of it making the goal good. A moment later the referees signaled the goal and the bleachers on the Peach Creek side erupts into a roar of victory and the blaring of the marching band as the crowd celebrated its victory.

As the three Edd's pulled up to Nat's house in the well to do part of town, the party was already in full swing. Double D decided to park his car a safe distance away from the house and exited the vehicle, "What are you thinking Sockhead, we're two blocks away." Eddy belted out as he got out of the car.

Crossing his arms and looking at his friend as though he should already know the answer to his own question, they had been friends for how long now. "Eddy do you know how unsanitary it would be for me to have to clean someone's vomit off my car, not to mention where my insurance rates would be if a window were to break or a door dented."

"No fighting," Ed roared at his friend, "It's a party, and Eddy said there will be chicks there," Flailing his hands a little, "I want to pet the chicks Eddy, can I please."

Grabbing his friend by the shirt collar he pulls him forward to start the long walk to the house, "Wrong kind of chicks lumpy." They arrived at the house ten minutes later and Eddy raises his hand and bangs on the door, the thump of the music and rambunctious nature of the teens inside could be heard through the door, getting no response Eddy bangs on the door again. The door swings open revealing a slightly inebriated Kevin, dressed in a black tank top and black loose fitting basketball shorts and his signature red hat upon his head. Eyeing Eddy with a sense of dread at what trouble the boy might cause, but deciding to keep his mouth shut as to keep the peace for Double D's sake, he then turns his gaze to the object of his affection and looks him in the eyes. "Hey, there you guys are, I was wondering when you would show up."

Eddy barges into the door not looking the jock in the eyes, "Mr. Paranoid over here had to park a hundred blocks away," and he disappears into the crowd to find the booze and some girls to flirt with.

"Kevin, see I got him here safe and sound, no alien abductions." Edd said eagerly with a look of a puppy that had done a good deed upon his face.

"Thank you Ed, I'm glad you avoid those aliens." Kevin smiled at his teammate and patted him on the shoulder as he walked on by. Turning to Double D Kevin could feel his throat go dry and a lump form within it, his palms were sweating and his nerves were on edge. "Hey D."

Edd smiled back at the jock, "Salutation Kevin," Stepping in and allowing the jock to close the door, "I do believe congratulations are in order, it was a most exciting game this evening."

"Thanks, so you made it after all." With the crowd Kevin wasn't able to see or hear the boy during the game, along with concentrating on winning he didn't need the extra distraction that his nerves would cause. But now that he knew Edd had been there his heart swelled even more with pride that his team had won.

Edd started heading for the Kitchen with Kevin in tow like a lost puppy, "Nazz was kind enough to sit with me and explain the finer points of the game."

"Cool," Kevin says with a little crack in his voice, he finishes off his drink to calm his nerves and wet his pallet. Upon entering the kitchen Edd sees a punch bowl sitting upon the kitchen islander and was beginning to serve himself a drink, "Dude, you'll want to steer clear of that, I brought you some bottled water, there in the fridge." Kevin points to the appliance.

Edd smiles and sets down the plastic cup turning around and retrieving a bottle, "That's very thoughtful of you Kevin, thank you." Kevin however needing more Dutch courage fills his cup again with the punch and takes a big swig from the liquid, feeling the burn of the alcohol as he swallows.

"Edd I was wondering," Kevin stammers off, trying to find the words and not make a fool out of himself.

"Yes Kevin." Edd looked eager to hear what the jock had to say, he was looking him in the eyes making Kevin even more nervous.

"Have you finished the history assignment yet, I need a little help with it." Kevin was kicking himself mentally for being so lame and wishing he could just spit it out already.

Looking a little let down at such a request Edd replies meekly, "I would be happy to assist you, Kevin, with whatever you need." Edd was a little frustrated with himself for his lack of courage for not opening his own mouth and asking the jock out, his self doubts and worry at ruining their friendship keeping him from pursuing the jock. But he couldn't shake this feeling that Kevin was in the same boat as himself, and having a hard time expressing his interests. With his drink in hand and feeling the house to be a little to stuffy for his taste at the moment Edd heads to the back door and out into the yard, Kevin hot on his heels. The back yard had a few drunken football players doing what a lot of teenage boys do, showing off to impress girls. Some were wrestling for fun and to assert their dominance, like rams clashing on a mountain side, others were simply smooth talking the girls trying to be the modern day Cyrano DE Bergerac.

As the boys stepped onto the patio and made their way down the stairs into the yard they were spotted by Eddy, who was also in the middle of that ancient game of courting a pretty girl but getting nowhere with her. An idea quickly entered his head spotting a trampoline by the shed, if he could out do the hero of the day he might be able to score a few points with the girl. Strutting over to where the two were and sticking a finger in Kevin's face, "Kevin I challenge you to a test of skill." Kevin cocks a brow thinking to himself oh this is going to be good. Pointing to the trampoline Eddy continues, "I bet you I can out do you in stunts using that trampoline."

Letting out a sigh of annoyance Kevin turns and started to walk away, "Not interested."

Eddy grabs him by the arm and pulls him in close to whisper, "Come on man I'm desperate," Motioning his head for Kevin to look over his shoulder at the girl, "Help a brother out man."

Looking at the girl then to Edd who was watching the exchange with a dreadful curiosity, Kevin groans out, "Fine, whatever." If it helps out one of D's friends it might score him some points with the dork, and hopefully make what he needed to do by the end of the night easier. Eddy was the first one on the trampoline, bouncing a few times to gain some height he flips backward landing on his hands and bounding off to land back on his feet. Impressed with himself he looks around and sees bored faces of the other boys and the not so impressed girl standing there watching the shenanigans. Now it was Kevin's turn positioning a crate Kevin runs toward it bounding off the crate into a forward flip landing on the edge of the trampoline and flipping once more to land on the other side. Readjusting the elastic of his shorts that had fallen a few inches from the first and second landings he looks around to take in the cheers from his teammates. Dismounting he allows Eddy his turn, the boy gains some height and flips backward landing then immediately flips forward and landing and on his third attempt tries to include a small spin but messes up and lands precariously on the mate, to loud laughter from the jocks, Kevin did his best to stifle his own laughs not wanting Edd to see him berating his friend.

Now a little goading was in order Eddy thought, as he dismounted he spoke to Kevin, "Bet you can't do a flip that will bounce you to the roof of the shed."

"You're on dork." Kevin takes his position and breathes in a few times then begins to gain height bouncing on the trampoline. Once he was satisfied he flips forward landing, but there is where it all went wrong, once his feet hit the mate to begin his ascension again, the hold of the elastic of his shorts proved to be too little and they and his underwear drop to his ankles thus snagging his feet and as he bounded forward due to the inertia he loses control and slams into the side of the shed landing sprawled on the ground with a loud "Shit" being heard. Edd and Half the group run over to where he lay, going red in the face Edd quickly grabbed the closest table cloth and positioned himself between Kevin and the group of on lookers.

"Kevin, you might want to make yourself decent." Edd said not looking at the jock, the memory of that perfect ass now scorched into his mind and causing his face to go an even darker shade of red.

A few seconds later Kevin had regained his composure and stood up fully clothed and places a hand on Edd's shoulder, "Thanks babe," is what his drunken embarrassed self said to the dork and then he stepped out from behind the make shift curtain to play off the moment and save face. Edd on the other hand felt his world rock at the pet name Kevin had just said, dropping the curtain he grabs the jocks hand and pulls him away from the crowd and toward the house and up the stairs to the second floor bathroom slamming the door behind them.

Seeing the look of confusion on the jocks face Edd starts rambling, "I'm going to go out on a limb here, because I have been getting mixed signals, I don't want to jeopardize our friendship but I don't want to keep pondering this, nothing ventured nothing gained they always say, and I have to take a chance or I will never know and could be kicking myself later on for not even trying."

"Woo Woo slow down dork, you're going a million miles a second there." Kevin said placing his hands on Edd's shoulders.

"Kevin, will you go out with me?" Edd blurted out and then kicked himself for doing so.

Kevin was taken aback, never did he think the dork had it in him, but here he was expressing the exact same thing Kevin has been trying to say all night, maybe a little awkwardly but in Kevin's eyes fearlessly. "Yes," is all he could say at that moment.

Edd's face lit up and a weight of worry was off his shoulders, "Really?" Still in disbelief as though he was going to wake up in his bed at any minute and discover it had all been a dream.

"Yes Edd, really." Kevin steps forward closing the gap between them a little more and caresses Edd's check with the back of his hand, "I've been trying to ask you to the dance since you got here," Kevin smiles nervously at his own admission, "So will you go with me? That is if you don't already have plans that is, since it is a last minute kind of thing you know and I wouldn't….." Edd cuts him off by clashing their lips together to give the jock his answer.

Easing into the gentle kiss, Kevin moaned softly and Edd breaks the kiss with a small nervous laugh, "I would love to Kevin."

Outside the door they heard Nat Yelling at the top of his lunges to the group that had formed downstairs, "The captain finally snagged Double Delicious."

Ed banged on the door yelling, "Double D, don't let him suck your brains out like the mutant zombies from outer space." Nat was heard gently pulling the giant away from the door and reassuring him no brain sucking would be done, sucking of another kind but not brain sucking. Both occupants just laughed at the antics of their friends and then continued to express their new found union as most teenagers do, with a lot of tongue action and a few dark marks placed discreetly upon collar bones. Both boys quickly made their exit from the party, Nat assuring Edd that he would take care of his friends, they made their way to the creek for a little more privacy and with the pretense of star gazing. The only star gazing that was done that night was through the reflection of the others eyes as they showed each other their affection for the other through action and words, forming the beginnings of the ties that would bind their hearts together that not only saw them through the remainder of their high school years but also well past their college carriers. Little did they know that with that one declaration they would get the high school sweet heart romance that most of us only dream of.


	3. The Geometric Plane

The Geometric Plane

 **A/N- For dshell99, boy when you pick them you like to make them tricky. Now let's see where the friendly skies take us. Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d, Angela "Princess" Jackson belongs to Dshell99, Hint for the chapter play bad 70's porn music lol.**

The flight out from Summerville International Airport to Los Angeles California promised to be a moderate flight time of four hours with no delays to be for seen and no lay over's it was a perfect time for Edd to sit back and get some work done. Working for NASA meant he had to fly coach, not like the government would pay for anything better for their employees, so crammed against the window seat with a little old lady sitting next to him fast asleep he pulls out his note book and begins to work on the math equation to help prove his colleagues findings. Three and a half hours later and he was still no were close to finishing the equation, trying to prove a super massive black hole's existence in the galaxy of NGC 5195 was proving harder than he had originally thought, but of course when you're trying to prove the existence of something that is twenty six million light years away you expect to run into some snags. With only twenty minutes left into their flight, they hit a little bit of turbulence, jarring the plane around, waking the woman seated next to him. After the up rise of air passes Edd looks over at the woman and gives her a gentle smile, she fails to return his polite act but rather scowls at him and get up out of her seat. Edd presumed that she wasn't a friendly person after being woken up, and that she just needed to go to the restroom.

Hearing the flight attendant announce that they would be arriving shortly, Edd stows his notebook back into his carry on and places his tray table in it proper location. As the plane began its approach and the little old lady had not take her seat Edd started to worry for her, thoughts of her still stuck in the restroom as the plane came to its landing and hurting herself plagued him, or worse what if she was already in trouble. But it was already too late the plane was already making its approach to the runway and the flight attendants were strapped in, all he could do now was hope she was alright. Once the plane touched down and made it's was to the terminal to begin the unloading process, Edd stands up and gets his carry on out of the upper compartment and turns toward the aisle to be met by a broad shouldered red haired man. Looking into the man's green eyes Edd felt a little intimidated and meekly says, "Excuses me sir but you're blocking my way."

"Mr. Vincent?" The man asked in a deep voice which in some way intimidated Edd even further.

"Yes that's me." At first Edd was puzzled how this man knew his name, but got his answer quickly when he pulled out a badge and presented it to him.

"I am agent Barr with the Federal Air Marshals, would you please come with me, we have a few questions we would like to ask you." Putting his hand on Edd's shoulder and directing him out into the aisle he pulls out his cuffs and restrains Edd's wrists behind his back, just precautionary the agent told himself, then led Edd out into the terminal.

Meeting his partner at the exit, "So this little guy is who you think is a terrorist?" The teal haired man asked.

"Yes Nat, you know we have to follow up on all complaints." Agent Barr let the frustration be heard in his voice, he had to admit the little guy looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. Escorting the man back into a little room they took the restraints off his wrists and made him sit down in one of the chair at the table that had a microphone positioned in front of him. After the formalities of getting his personal information for the record they began, "Mr. Vincent while in transit I received a report from a very concerned passenger that you appeared to be writing something in a foreign language that she believed to be Arabic."

"Is that really a crime if I was?" Not seeing any change in the two men's facial expressions Edd continued. "It was a very lengthy mathematical problem to help prove the existence of a super massive black hole in the NGC 5195 galaxy," Still no change in their expression and Edd was beginning to get worried that he was going to be here for some time, "You see I work for NASA, and am on my way to the observatory in Big Bear right outside of LA to collaborate with my colleague on this discovery."

"NASA you say," Kevin looks at him skeptically, "Do you mind if we look through your bag Mr. Vincent?"

Edd shakes his head with a small, "No," to allow them to do such. Nat rifles through the contents finding the notepad in question, he begins flipping through the pages finding equation after equation on several pages within. He hands the book to Kevin for him to examine it, neither gentleman could make heads nor tails of the scribbling on the pages, excusing themselves from the room so they could discussed the situation in front of the one way mirror, "It will take us days to determine if this is really a math problem or some form of secret code." Nat said as he scratched his head, his mind already starting to hurt from even looking at the pages.

"How about we just do a little good cop bad cop on him, see if we can scare it out of him." Kevin suggested hoping the meek man would crack under the pressure.

Nat looking frustrated still, "Fuck that lets just rough him up already, I've got a date to get to." And he storms back into the room and pulls the plug to the CCTV camera cutting the feed and goes over to the table and sits upon it right next to where Edd was in the chair, Kevin struts in a few seconds later and takes the other end of the table next to Edd. "We can do this the easy way Mr. Vincent or the hard way." Nat slams his hand into Edd's shoulder sending the chair teetering back, Kevin stands and catches the back of it and rights the chair just in time so the man didn't fall over backwards. "Tell us who you are working for," Nat yells out roughly.

The aggressive nature of the interview had stirred something in the loins of agent Barr effectively turning the man on, and Edd notices looking in the direction of the man's crotch. Agent Barr sees the subtle look the man had given his engorged member and grabs it squeezing it, making the outline of his cock more prominent within his jeans, "Oh you want this do you?" Reaching for the zipper he begins to undo it and extract his now stiff piece of meat, "Maybe this will loosen your lips." Grabbing the back of Edd's head and a handful of his hair he slams him down on his cock, hissing out, "Oh ya, take it all you little cocksucker," Then guides him up and down his stiff prick. Nat liking where this was going begins to massage himself through the fabric of his slacks working his package to its full length, he takes over guiding Edd up and down on Kevin, as Mr. Barr begins to take off his shirt exposing his toned muscular chest and six pack abs. "Come on boy, work that dick." He breathed as he massaged his own well defined chest. Nat stands and undoes his own pants then brings his cock to bare on the man in the chair, smacking him across the cheek with it, Edd comes off of Kevin's cock and begins to work on the teal haired mans prick with just as much enthusiasm as he stroked Kevin's to keep it nice and firm.

Kevin reaches down and pulls Edd's shirt off of him, massaging Edd's small chest muscles in the palm of his rough hand, pinching the nipple bringing forth a small squeak from the boy that turned into a moan of pleasure that sent a vibration of pleasure through Nat's prick. A moment later Kevin wanted more attention than just a hand, he picks the man up off the chair, and off Nat's cock, bending him over the table he undoes the man's pants and slides them down along with his own. Nat takes up his position in front of Edd's mouth and slides back in, rocking his hips back and forth, Kevin pulls out a condom from his jeans and a bottle of lube, sheathing himself with the condom and lubing up Edd's hole he slides in. As both men work their respective holes they lean forward clashing their lips together in a passionate kiss as Edd writhed in pleasure from their attention. Pulling back from the kiss Nat begins to take off his dress shirt and tie as he continues to work the supple mouth that was wrapped around his cock. Pulling out Kevin discards his and Edd's pants and lays upon the table having the man straddle him to ride his cock like a bucking bronco, Nat demanding attention smacks Kevin in the face with his engorged cock, Kevin greedily opens his mouth and allows him to shove it all the way down his throat relishing the taste of pre cum oozing from its tip. The sounds of moans filled the room as Edd rode the jocks cock, "Come on Fuck me agent Barr, make me feel it."

"Oh you want to feel it do you?" Nat says as he pulls his cock from Kevin's mouth and walks around the table. Putting on a condom and lubing himself up, he positions himself at Edd's entrance and bends the man forward, gently sliding in alongside Kevin's cock, stretching the entrance even more Edd hisses with a sharp pain that melted away into pleasure and he beings to moan even louder than before. Edd slowly rocks back and forth trying to accommodate both mans thrusts and keep them inside of him. "You like that don't you, Double Dicking." Nat smirked at his word play and continued his thrusts, feeling the tightness of the hole that two dicks at once caused, he could feel himself quickly reaching his climax, "AHH I'm going to come," he moans out and quickly pulls out removing the condom and stroking himself rapidly, he takes aim and explodes all over the back of the young dork, quivering and moaning the whole way as he rode out his orgasm.

Nat helps the dork by reaching between him and Kevin, grabbing his stiff prick and stroking it, some of his own cum that was still on his hand lubing Edd up. It didn't take long for the dork to reach his peak, "I'm going to, I'm going to…" and he releases all over Kevin's chest and stomach, hitting the jock in the eye and cheek. Getting off the well tuned machine that is Kevin Barr, the jock unwraps himself and strokes furiously to reach his pinnacle. Moaning and thrusting his hips he release his jizz mixing it with Edd's upon his stomach, breathing heavily he rides it out, looks up at the dork, he kisses him gently then says. "You're free to go Mr. Vincent."

"CUT," was heard throughout the small room, looking over the three of them could see the camera that had recorded their scene together and along the wall a sign that said Princess Productions. Sitting behind a few monitors in her director's chair sat Angela looking pleased with the final product, "Great job boys."

The three men cleaned the cum off of the with the towels given then put on a bathrobes, Kevin went over to where she sat, "You sure that was long enough for you?" The jock questioned.

"It's fine with editing and looping it a little the scene will last longer in the movie, so we're good." She responded giving the new guy a run down on the process.

"Cool," Looking a little nervous he pressed on, "So where do we get paid?"

"Go see Mitchell in the office over there and he'll cut you guys your check." She pointed in the direction of a door against the wall that had a small sign above it that read office.

The three boyfriends quickly got cleaned up and dressed and headed into the office, both Nat and Kevin received a thousand and Edd a thousand five hundred. To explain this situation a little, the three of them met in college, quickly forming a bond of friendship that turned romantic and the polyamorous relationship formed between them, all three of them loving the other two equally. But bad luck struck them early this year, Edd lost his financial support when his mother and father died in an auto accident last winter, icy roads and a drunk driver claiming their lives. Kevin lost his scholarship after breaking his leg during a football game, having had many an injury in his high school carrier the doctor warned against further participation in the sport and UCLA didn't want the liability so they dropped him from the program. So to scrap ends meat and pay the bills they looked for quick ways to make some cash and stumbled upon Princess Productions website, it took a little convincing to get Edd to agree to it, but with desperate times comes desperate measures, and who could snuff their noses at three and a half thousand for a few hours work.

As they walked out of the building Nat quipped, "So that was fun, I say we go cash these checks and fuck on top of the money, could give that double dicking a try again."

Scrunching up his face Edd replied, "There is no way in hell you two are doing that to me again anytime soon."

Nat looked a little disappointed but in a playful way said, "Ah come on D, I know you liked it."

Kevin placed a protective arm around the dork, "Don't push the guy, he'll do it again when he wants to." Looking down at Edd he continues, "You know what I say, we bend his ass over and let him know what it's like." Edd let out a small laugh at this covering his mouth with his hand.

"No way man, one is good enough for me, thank you very much." Nat said turning his back side way from the two of them and covering it with his hands.

"Then don't push him into it." Kevin responded flatly, Nat knowing Kevin was right came over and wrapped his arm around Edd as well. The three of them went to the bank and cashed their checks, and then ordered Chinese food.

 **A/N- Don't kill me Dshell99 for using your OC as the director lol, but the prompt just screamed bad porn script to me, for who would really be so stupid as to mistake a mathematical equations for a foreign language. And even then why does that make them someone worthy of questioning. So it just seemed like pizza delivery boy bad porn plot device and that's the way it went lol.**


	4. Drawn to Love

Drawn to Love

 **A/N- For Hazelbaum, let's see where the river takes us darling with this most interesting prompt.**

It was a typical Monday morning, most of the kid's energy levels were at an all time low for the week, each of them wishing it was still Sunday and wondering where the weekend had gone. As Edd walked down the hall he looked around him and felt like the odd ball in the throng of students, not only was he chipper and well rested, but he was eager for the exciting things he was going to learn today. Everyone else looked like they were still half asleep and ill prepared to take on the challenges of higher learning. Reaching his first class of the day, algebra, Edd sets his books down upon the desk and his messenger bag across the back of his chair. Sitting down he places all his necessary materials out neatly on his desk, book to the left corner slightly angled to face him better, notebook and pencils to the right ready to take down all the important information the teacher would bestow upon them today. Being early Edd had enough time to skim over the chapter they would be covering today, double checking that his retention of the material was accurate as to be ready for any questions the teacher might ask.

As the time wound down, students began to fill the once empty class room and with them came the commotion and chatter Edd had tried to escape from in the hallways. Finding it difficult to concentrate with so much racket going on, Edd closes his book and waits patiently for the bell to ring and the teacher to enter and begin the lesson. The teacher takes her seat preparing herself for the day, a few minutes later the bell rings and the class slowly goes silent as the teacher address' them and starts taking roll, the door opens to the room and a red headed jock in a football letterman jacket rushes in. "You're late Mr. Barr."

Kevin quickly muttered out an apology and a halfhearted excuse for his tardiness, and quickly took his seat next to Edd, one would describe it more along the lines that he practically fell into it as one falls into their bed. Head lying on top of his books and papers, eyes shielded from the light behind an arm fort. Edd looked at the display of blatant disregard for higher learning and shook his head, wondering how the jock stayed on the football team when he barely paid attention in class. All he knew is that the boy somehow managed it, probably bullying someone into doing his work for him, or worse tricking some love struck person into it. Edd was practically fuming at the thought, as images of the red head whispering promises into some poor student's ear like poisoned honey or some kid huddled in a corner being threatened. Edd shook the thought from his mind as there was no proof that Kevin was using others to do his work for him, only a hunch his logical mind had come up with based off Kevin's past as a bully and his status as a Casanova ladies man. There was just something about the idea of Kevin giving his attention to someone else that made his blood boil and irrational thoughts plague his mind.

Ten minutes later Edd peeks over at the boy from the corner of his eyes and sees the left side of Kevin's freckled face as his head was now lying on his right cheek his arms were now in his lap. Edd's heart skips a beat looking at those rugged and handsome features, his breath hitches as he takes in those slightly parted lips. Edd admonishes himself for staring, sure Kevin is bisexual but there was no evidence to suggest he was even slightly interested in Edd, and besides it's rude to stare at someone. Snapping his eyes back to the front of the class Edd concentrated on the lesson that was being given by the teach, trying to ignore the sleeping beauty beside him, though the sounds of his heavy breathing or an occasional groan would remind him that Kevin was there. As class went on a thought springs into Edd's head from the Wizard of Oz and he giggled to himself, "Poppies will put them to sleep," why it was funny to him at that moment he couldn't tell you. But when the teacher turned her back to write on the board Edd quickly reached over and drew a small flower on Kevin's paper right beside the jocks nose, not a very good representation of a poppy but it didn't have to be, it was his own personal joke after all.

Kevin didn't stir from his sleep, only shifting his head a little to get more comfortable and smacking his lips together as he dozed. In a weird way the act was quit thrilling to Edd, this must be why friends pull jokes on one another as they sleep by drawing on their faces with a marker. Gathering his nerve again Edd reaches over to draw a second flower, but as he was finishing the quick doodle he felt eyes upon him, he shifts his eyes slightly upward to see Kevin's green eyes locked onto his own. At first Edd's heart began to race having been caught in the act he fear reprisal, withdrawing his hand quickly Edd noticed something strange, no malice was present in Kevin's eyes but there was a big smile upon his face that somehow set Edd's thoughts at ease. Edd turns his eyes once again from the jock and back to the lesson, Kevin sits up and stretches his limbs then looks at the two quick drawings Edd did and smiles to himself. Glancing over at the dork beside him, Edd returned the look but diverts his eyes quickly away, making Kevin quietly laugh a little. Not really in the mood to pay attention to another boring lesson, and already understanding everything the teacher was going over today, Kevin takes the paper and a pencil and continues what Edd had started.

Unbeknownst to most of the people in school Kevin was pretty smart, he didn't cheat, he didn't rely on others to do his work for him, he mainly taught himself, he found the way teachers explained things boring and useless, he picked up what he needed from them and moved on. That's probably why he liked the dork who sat beside him so much, he too was self-sufficient when it came to learning, though he did show a lot more zeal in the classroom then Kevin did. Edd looked over a few times and found that Kevin was working on something but concealing it from view, this drove Edd to be curious as to what the jock was up to, Kevin's arm was blocking his view and it was frustrating to the dork that he couldn't see what it was he was doing. It was almost the end of class now and the nagging curiosity was still eating at Edd's insides, every stroke of Kevin's pencil every movement of his head and hands increasing this need to know in Edd. With only five minutes left in the class the jocks arm moved just enough forward for Edd to catch a glimpse of the paper, across it was drawn a whole field of flowers.

Kevin sees the dork looking at the paper intently and leans back removing his arm as an obstruction, Edd now can see that across the top in very delicate handwriting was scribed "How hard is it to choose just one," on the left side of the paper "Who touches," on the right side "Your heart," and at the bottom "And warms your soul." Upon closer inspection Edd could see that the two flowers he had drawn upon the paper were given a place of prominence and import around the others Kevin had drawn. It was as though the rest of the work had been made to draw your attention to those two simple flowers. Looking up from the paper Edd locked eyes with Kevin, and time seemed to slow to a standstill, Kevin parts his lips as though to say something but the words never come out for the bell had rung and Edd was out the door like a lightning bolt. His heart racing and his palms sweating, _"_ _Stop imagining things Edd"_ he told himself, _"_ _There is no way in hell he's interested."_

Edd received his answer after his next class ended, returning to his locker to retrieve his materials for the upcoming class, a piece of paper falls out once he opens the door. Bending down he unfolds it to find that it was the drawing Kevin had made in their math class but along the bottom there was an addition made to it. In the same beautiful penmanship as the other words "Would you be that one?" was written. Edd nearly drops the paper when a deep voice whispers into his ear, "So, what do you say, dork?" Kevin's resolve to ask Edd out had been fortified when he saw the look in the boy's eyes when he saw the flower strewn paper and the words written upon it. Now Kevin's heart raced as he waited for Edd to give him an answer, each second felt like an eternity as he looked into those deep blue eyes that were filled with shock, confusion and most of all happiness. Edd opened his mouth a few times to speak but found that his voice was lost, somewhere between his brain and mouth the signal wasn't getting through and all he could manage was a simple nod. "Cool," was Kevin's response and the warning bell rings, "Come sit with me at lunch," Kevin takes the paper and scribes his number on the back, then giving it back to Edd he winks and hurries off to his next class.


	5. Ships Passing in the Night

Ships Passing in the Night

The key card was dropped into the slot and the lock was released, swinging the door open Edd surveyed the interior of the seedy rent by the hour hotel room, everything looked clean and decently maintained. But in the back of his mind he wondered how well that facade would hold up under the scrutiny of a black light, what parasites were lingering in wait in the mattress, and whether he should look around to make sure that there were no used needles ready to poke him when he least expected it. Kevin enters behind him and closes the door gently and undoes his necktie as he walks toward the man before him unbuttoning his dress shirt slowly. Edd was still looking around the room nervously when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, one sliding up his shirt to feel the smooth skin of his stomach and chest while the other massaged his now growing meat through the fabric of his jeans. Hot lips were now sucking and kissing on a sensitive spot on his neck as Edd ran a hand through those auburn locks, Kevin was ever mindful not to leave a mark, for he did not know who might be waiting at home for the man in his arms, girlfriend perhaps, or a wife maybe.

Through half lidded eyes Edd could see the ring upon Kevin's left hand when it came up to turn his head to face him, lips met lips in a passionate battle for dominance, through the fabric of their pants Edd could feel Kevin's hard cock rubbing against his ass in a rhythmic fashion. The kiss deepens and Kevin undoes Edd's belt and slides his hand down the front of his pants, an excitable fear sparks through Edd's mind as his cock was gripped, what would Marie do if she found out about this? Leave him no doubt, taking the kids with her, but the primal side of his mind told him that it had been far to long since he had strong arms to hold him and rough lips to kiss, he needed this. Turning his body towards Kevin he slides his hands into the open front of his dress shirt and feels the red heads toned chest, desiring to see this perfect body and not just touch it he breaks the kiss long enough to unbutton the rest of the shirt with fumbling fingers. Yanking it off the man's shoulders and half way down his arms to stop at his elbows, he takes in the sight of the well defined physic and the freckled skin, that damn smirk on his face that said "You like what you see, don't ya."

Edd pulls off his t-shirt in one fluid motion and eagerly rejoined their lips, Kevin lets his shirt fall to the floor and hoists the man up by the hips, Edd wraps his legs round Kevin as the strong man walks them over to the bed. Dropping Edd upon the bed, eliciting an excited laugh from the man, he reaches up and undoes Edd's pants and with on fluid motion pulls them and his underwear off of him, dropping them unceremoniously upon the floor. Clambering to sit up Edd undoes Kevin's pants and shimmies them off his hips and down his legs while simultaneously placing his lips up the tip of Kevin's cock, sucking it into his mouth, sliding down his prodigious length. Kevin groans low and huskily as he thrusts into Edd's mouth, one hand gently gripping the hair at the back of his head as the other slides down his frame to stroke the head of his cock. Using the fist full of hair he moves Edd's mouth at the pace he desired, making the man gag a few times as he buried himself deep down his throat, enjoying the feel as the muscles tighten around his cock trying to clear the throat of the obstruction.

Removing himself from Edd's mouth he pushes the man on the bed with one hand and then joins him, positioning himself so they could each take care of the others needs. Edd swallows him once again, finding it easier to do such when it wasn't forced down his throat, while Kevin licked at the juices that had collected at the tip before going down on Edd. Both men moaned their pleasure into the pubes of the other, Edd gripping Kevin's ass as he tried to go even further down on the man, enjoying the feel as the muscles flexed in his hand. Kevin takes that hand and directs it to his hole, hoping Edd would get the hint and begin to loosen him up. Edd goes one step further, licking his way to the supple hole, he licks it eagerly relishing the moans that came from the jock who had paused for a moment to let the noise escape his lips. Rubbing the saliva around the outer ring of muscles with his middle finger as his tongue deposited more, with a gentle push he inserts that finger as he moves his mouth to suck upon Kevin's balls. Finding the prostate easily he massages it, feeling Kevin's cock twitch a few times as the pleasure hits him, the jock responds to the stimulus by bucking his hips back against his hand. Repositioning his mouth again Edd spits in the direction of Kevin's hole then goes back to work on his cock, taking the makeshift lube with his forefinger he inserts it and stretches Kevin a little further.

The jock was enjoying the ride but it was time for the main event, reaching down to the floor, while trying not to move away from Edd's attentive mouth, he grabs up his pants and extracts the condom and lube from it. Applying a generous amount of the liquid to the tip of Edd's throbbing cock he strokes it to distribute it evenly, using his teeth he opens the small package and removes the condom he slides it down the shaft then applies more lube. Adjusting his hips he removes his cock from Edd's mouth forcing the man to remove his fingers as well, climbing to his knees he looks the man in the eyes lustfully, "You ready for this?" Edd nods with ragged breathing as he strokes his cock through the condom, Kevin applies more lube to the prick then some to his hole, straddling his hips he positions the tip where it needed to be and slides down upon it. His face contorts with a mixture of pleasure and pain as his muscles adjust themselves to Edd's surprising girth, inch by inch he slides down pauses then bucks back upwards so he can begin to slide back down a little further, all while keeping eye contact with the beautiful man below him.

Once sheathed Edd slides his hands down Kevin's frame to come to rest upon his hips, thumbing the sculpted v line the accentuated the base of his stomach, his eyes feasted upon the muscles of his abs as they flexed when he rolled his hips. The sweat that beaded upon his skin was making him glisten in the harsh light of the bedside lamp, coming down with arms on either side of Edd's head he locks their lips together once again pour his lust into that kiss. Edd rolls them over onto Kevin's back roughly while keeping himself inside the jock, scooping up his legs he places them on his shoulders and begins to ride the man for miles. Kevin's mouth opens wide and the moans that came billowing forth from his deep baritone voice was music to Edd, "That's it boy, fuck me," Edd growled at Kevin's dirty talk and quickened his pace, "That's it, yeah, fuck that ass." Allowing the legs upon his shoulders to slide down a little he brings his mouth to Kevin's neck, lapping at the sweat drenched sensitive spot at the base, enjoying the salty taste of his skin.

Edd's movements become erratic as he came closer to the edge, moaning fiercely into the crock of his neck, Kevin reaches down to grab his own cock but Edd stops him whispering roughly, "No, not yet," Kevin groans desiring release. A few moments later Edd empties the contents of his balls into the reservoir of the condom as his body shuddered with pleasure, riding out his orgasm with a few rough thrusts he collapses upon Kevin and breathes heavily. Looking up into those beautiful green eyes he moans out, "My turn," Kevin's eyes go wide with excitement and retrieves another condom as Edd sits up and removes his own throwing it in the trash can by the bed. Prepping and sheathing himself with the condom and lube he hands the bottle over to Edd as he stroked his cock through the condom watching eagerly as Edd applied the lube to himself and then mounts him. Positioning the tip where it needed to be Edd glides down the rock hard cock allowing himself to relax before continuing further. Once hilted Kevin directs his hips with his hands, guiding them as Edd rocked them back and forth, bucking upwards occasionally to produce more friction, finding a nice rhythm Edd rides the bronco beneath him enjoying the sting of Kevin's hand as it smacked his ass then squeezing both his ass cheeks in those ruff hands. Oh lord he needed this, it felt so good his mind was flooded with pleasure, his cock oozing cum onto the jocks stomach, those ruff hands exploring his body, that mouth with a hint of stubble sucking upon his nipple, dear god he was in heaven.

Kevin works his way up to his mouth, kissing him ferociously as his orgasm built itself up ready to explode and as he did such moaned out, "holy shit, fuck, fuck man." The thumping upon his prostate as Kevin's cock pulsated within him was enough to send Edd over the edge for a second time, spilling his seed upon the both of them. Edd rolls off and collapses upon the bed, the both of them breathing heavily as they enjoyed their post coital bliss, "Damn man, that was awesome," Kevin breathed as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I most certainly agree," Edd stretched sleepily then roles over and gets out of bed, heading to the bathroom to clean up.

Kevin laid there admiring the view of the naked man walking away from him, a thought clicks into his mind and he knew he had to hurry and get ready to leave. Getting up as well he walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower, "So you have my email, get a hold of me sometime and we can get together again."

"I would like that very much, ummm…." Edd was wondering what he should call the Adonis in front of him.

"Mark," Kevin holds out his hand, "and you are?"

"Steve," Edd takes it in what he hoped would be perceived as a manly grip.

"Well nice to meet you, Steve, well I don't want to keep you so just, you know, get a hold of me."

"Cool," Edd turned back around and finished cleaning himself up as Kevin stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. A few moments later Edd is dressed and out the door, wondering if it was foolish of him to leave his number for the red head with a note that reminded him to be discreet when texting. Getting out of the shower Kevin finds the note placed on top of his shirt and was glad the raven haired man felt the same as him, having one buddy to meet up with occasionally was a better thing for him and safer then hooking up with random guys off of craigslist. And the sex being as hot as it was between them was a major plus, he was going to like this new friend of his a lot and with time he might even tell him his real name. Getting dressed he heads down stairs and onto the streets of Peach Creek, finding his car a minute later he climbs into the sedan and begins the drive home.

Parking the car in the garage of his suburban home he enters the house through the connecting door to walk into the kitchen to find his wife busy cooking dinner, "Hmm smells good, what are we having?"

"Pot roast," Nazz replies and accepts the kiss given to her, "How was the gym?"

"Exhilarating," Kevin hums as he wraps his arms around her waist and cradles her belly affectionately marveling at the new life that was forming inside.

 **A/N- The DL life is a difficult one, trying to balance the lies told while trying not to hurt those involved, as we try and figure out who we are in some cases. And also this is not suppose to stereotype anyone ok, the vast majority of bisexual men and woman are committed to the relationship they are in, but like with all sexualities you do have those that cheat. There are Gay men, for example, who get married to a woman because they feel it's what their families want them to do or for various other reasons cough cough pray the gay away cough cough (Edd represents this in this fic) or guys that want a normal family life with a wife and kids but also desire to occasionally have that interaction with a man (Kevin represents this). So I hope you all take this fic at face value, smutty entertainment with an underlining tale of this is their current situation in life.**


	6. What is Normal

What is Normal

 **A/N- So I am calling this a reverse world fic, and no it will not be that type of reverse that you just thought about either, I'll let the story speak for itself. I hope you enjoy it. Might be in two parts, not sure yet. Reg Keveddish.**

Kevin reaches for the handle to the door and pulls it open, graciously allowing Edd and Marie to enter first, following behind them. The captain of the football team rushed forward and places his arm around the waist of his boyfriend and confidently walked down the halls toward their lockers, Marie walking with them on the other side of Edd from him. The 11th grades new power couple was at the pinnacle of popularity, they were the envy of all the other students in their class. As well as being the captain and QB of the football team, he was also the vice president of the student council, a pillar for the community who organizing fundraiser and urban restoration projects. Just last week he rallied the football team to help his father's rebuild a long forgotten and dilapidated playground for the local children to use once again.

Edd's new found popularity was solely the affect of Kevin's status within the school, he was now the center of attention in both the good and the bad ways. He was the president of the student council, captain of the debate team and track team, and would also helping his other half with restoration projects. The couple would also enlist the help of Edd's best friend Marie, helping her paint murals over graffiti ridden walls around the town, in an effort to undo some of the damage that a few of their peers had done to this quiet community.

Walking down the hall Kevin gave his best friend, Rolf, a high five as he walked past him in the opposite direction with his other arm wrapped around the waist of Ed. He called out to Nazz as he passed by her leaning against a locker flirting with Lee, while Sarah glared at the two of them from her locker a little further down the hall. Damn, would that girl ever get over her crush on Nazz, she was obviously not interested in her, and the way she joined the cheerleaders to be closer to her was sad in Kevin's opinion.

Reaching Edd's locker Marie halfheartedly waves farewell to the two of them and continues down the hall to her locker. Putting in the combination he opens the door and quickly put away is unneeded books and retrieved the ones he would need for his first class, "Are you free tomorrow?" Kevin asked as he leaned against the locker next to his and brushed a loose lock of hair behind his ear, Edd shied away from his touch, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"No it's alright," Edd replied as Justin and Tommy walked by hand in hand greeting the QB as they passed. Edd quickly ran through what he would be doing on Saturday and replied, "Marie is suppose to come over around four so we can work on our science project together, and then we will probably just hang out and watch some movies."

Edd closed his locker, "Well," then looks up into his boyfriend's eyes, "Nazz is going to be throwing a party while your mother's are out of town and expects us to at least make an appearance." Seeing the look of uncertainty in Edd's eyes Kevin brings him into a hug, draping his arms around his hips, "It will be fun, you can bring her with you if you want." He leans in a little and whispers into Edd's ear, "No one will suspect anything."

Edd whispers back, "Thank you, I'll let her know."

Keeping his voice low he continues, "You know someone has asked me why we haven't kissed yet, what should I tell them?"

Edd scrunched up his face for an instant and tried his best to make the situation look a little more intimate by wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck, "Tell them that your boyfriend doesn't like PDA."

Kevin turns his head a little so no one could see what he was doing too well, "Act like you're enjoying it or I might really nibble your ear." He slides one arm up Edd's back seductively as Edd feigned a gasp, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, I'm just trying to make it look more realistic."

"I appreciate that you agreed to be my beard Kevin," he let out another small gasp, "But maybe next time you could think of something a little less embarrassing." The warning bell rings out and the two of them separate as naturally as they could, "Do you already have your books?"

Kevin picks up his book bag and puts it over his shoulder, "Yes dork." Putting his hand to Edd's cheek and brings their foreheads together, giving the dork an Eskimo kiss, "I'll see you later," then a light kiss to the brow before walking off to his first class.

Edd headed toward his class in the opposite direction, though the contact was a little uncomfortable for him, he understood that Kevin was just trying to play it up for the rest of the world to see. In hopes of keep them from discovering his perversion of heterosexuality, he also understood that it was helping Kevin keep his bisexuality a secret as well, so it was a win-win all around. They just needed to sit down and iron out the rules a little better, to discuss what was and wasn't within Edd's comfort zone and how they could best pull off this deception without crossing that line.

The rest of the day went without a hitch and without that line being crossed again, Kevin kept a respectful distance by keeping the touching to hand holding or the occasional arm around his waist. With the final bell rung the trio made their way out of the building and toward Edd's car, Kevin taking the driver's seat with Edd in the passenger side and Marie in the back seat. Pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road Edd waited until they were a safe distance from the school building before climbing into the back seat and kissing the one who held his heart. "I missed you,' he whispered between kisses as he ran his right hand through her hair and with his left intertwined his fingers with hers.

Turning her attention to the driver she smacks him in the back of the neck, "You need to keep your lips to yourself Casanova."

Kevin flinched and the car swerved just a little, "Damn girl, I didn't do anything," looking into the mirror at Edd, "Tell her I didn't do anything Edd."

"He didn't Marie, it was all just a farce," she did calm down a little upon Edd reassurance but her irritation toward the driver was still noticeable. Edd looked up toward Kevin's reflection, "We do need to talk about what is acceptable from now on though Kevin."

"I'm sorry Marie, I didn't think it through, it was just a spur of the moment thing to try and stop some people from asking questions." Kevin's green eyes did truly look apologetic from what Marie could tell through the mirror.

"Apology accepted Kevin," she laid her head upon Edd's shoulder and enjoyed what little time they had together to express their affection. Looking at their clasped hands she rubbed her thumb along his and relished the feel of his skin against her own. But all too soon Edd gave her a quick kiss then had to shimmy his way back into the passenger seat as they neared the trailer park where she lived, and their time together was once again at an end.

Dropping her off and saying their farewells Kevin put the car in reverse to pull out of her small drive and back onto the road, Edd watched her as she climbed the wooden stairs to her front door. Keeping his gaze upon that small metal box of a home as long as he could, he brought his attention back to the front of the vehicle once they had turned a corner that put the house out of his view. "Alright Kevin, don't think I'm not grateful, because I am, but…"

"No kissing, I know," Kevin huffed, "I didn't even kiss you."

"I know you didn't, but she thought you did," Edd fidgeted with his hands as he thought of how best to word what he was going to say, "And that's the issue you see, so maybe we should just keep it to hand holding for now."

"That's all fine and good," Kevin was noticeable irritated at the situation, "But people expect some kissing, and a lot of PDA from teenagers, it's just the norm." They came to a stop sign and Kevin rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I'm not trying to be disrespectful of you or anything, and I'm not trying to change who you are, I am only saying it's going to be a hard sell is all."

"How about," Edd rubbed his chin, "You brag to your friends about a heavy make out session."

They pull through the stop sign and into the cul-de-sac, "That's not brag worthy Edd."

"Well, third base then?"

"That I can do, just let her know beforehand," Kevin rubs the back of his neck, "So I don't get smacked again."

Pulling into Edd's drive Kevin turns off the vehicle and leans over toward him while saying, "Move your head in time with me." He brought his face in front of Edd's so their lips were only inches from each other's but they did not touch, he was angled so anyone who was inside the house could only see the back of his head. Backing away he got out of the car licking his lips as though he was savoring the taste of Edd's, closing the door he throws the keys over the car to his boyfriend, "See ya tomorrow," and began his walk across the street to his home.

"Yeah and make sure to wake up on time tomorrow Kevin," he called after him receiving a wave and a halfhearted acknowledgement of his statement.

Turning he walks up to his own door and opens it, depositing his shoes at the entrance he puts on his slippers then climbs the stairs as Nazz waited at the top for him to pass, "Hey bro."

"Hello Nazz," he replies as he shimmies by her to get to his room.

His father calls up to him from the hall, "Edd I thought you were staying at your moms tonight."

"I am father, I just stopped by to pick something up," he replied as he went to his bed side table to pick up the book he was currently reading. If you couldn't tell by now Edd and Nazz are brother and sister by marriage, their family dynamic is a pretty common one. Marco and Sam are married as is Myrtle and Tina, Marco and Tina are Nazz's biological parents and Sam and Myrtle are Edd's. What would probably shock all of you more would be the fact that Eddy and Kevin are brothers, Rick and Tim are married as are Bonnie and Leslie, Rick and Leslie are Eddy's parents while Tim and Bonnie are Kevin's.

Though most families only have two children some family dynamics can be rather confusing at times, take Ed's family for example, David is married to Dominic and Stacy is married to Amy. Ed is David and Amy's child, Sarah is Dominic and Stacy's while Jonny is Dominic and Amy's, the wonders of the modern world and artificial insemination.

With book in hand Edd raced down the stairs to retrieve his shoes and head out the door, running down the street to his mother's home further in the cul-de-sac. Upon opening the door he was greeted by the smell of dinner being cooked and a warm greeting by both mothers. "We're having lasagna tonight Edd," Myrtle stated as she laid down the last plate on the table.

"Why don't you invite Kevin over to join us," Tina added from the kitchen. Which Edd knew translated to having a long conversation with the two of them about premarital sex and why they shouldn't be doing it from Tina, and the use of protection if they did from Myrtle.

"I think his family is going out to dinner tonight," Edd lied, he really didn't like lying to them but he just couldn't bear to subject Kevin to that conversation. "But if you all are really in the mood for company I'm sure Marie would love to come over."

"Sure, invite your friend over," Myrtle said as she gave him a warm smile, "You know Tina would just love to talk to her about her artwork."

Edd dialed the number quickly and within ten minutes Marie was at their door and being ushered into the kitchen by Tina to begin their long exchange on the different artists and works that inspired them to be creative. The conversation between the two continued through dinner and as well into the clearing of the table, ending only when Myrtle finally told her to give the two friends some time to themselves.

Excusing themselves they head up to Edd's room where behind the closed door and with much trepidation they once again expressed their affection for one another behind the guise of playing a noisy video game.

 **A/N- So I hope you like the idea for this story of a reverse world where homosexuality is the norm and majority and that heterosexuality is the minority.**


	7. Last Christmas

Last Christmas

 **A/N- For Dshell99 and Angela belongs to her. This little Christmas song is sung by Wham.**

Kevin walks up to the front door of his ex-girlfriend's childhood home, taking a moment to admire the carefully decorated wreath that hung from it by a brass wreath hook before he knocked. The sound of softly playing Christmas music along with the drowned out conversations being had by those on the inside of the building could be heard through the door. He only had to wait a few moments in the brisk December evening air before the door opened and the hostess of the evening greeted him with a warm smile and welcoming hug, "Glad you could make it." Stepping inside he hangs up his coat in the hall closet as Nazz continued with the niceties of asking him how he has been and how his trip coming back home from college was. Ushering him into the living room where the rest of her guest were, she introduced him to the few new faces that were joining them this year. Accompanying the introductions with a few fond memories of childhood antics, steering clear of the hard and bitter times that everyone goes through in life, because that is not considered polite conversation.

The room was comfortably warm compared to the below freezing weather outside and had quickly thawed his hands and feet from the short walk he had to take from his parent's home to hers. A beautiful six-foot-tall white Christmas tree stood decorated in the corner next to the fireplace where a Yankee candle poured the scent of pine trees into the room. A very inviting fleece throw was neatly hung on the back of the couch depicting Santa and his slay on a moon lit snowy night delivering presents to sleeping children. Eddy and Lee were cuddled up on that couch together having a polite conversation with Rolf and his girlfriend that he met in college, Kevin believes Nazz had said her name was Ang. While Jonny, Jimmy and Sarah conversed with Nazz at the dining room table where a nice spread of finger foods had been laid out for everyone to enjoy.

Kevin stayed to himself mostly, preferring to sit in the easy chair in the living room to watch the group of friends talk amongst themselves, politely answering questions that his old friends would occasionally ask him. But right now, he felt more like observing them then interacting, finding a small sweet bit of happiness as he watched the couples show their affection to each other. Like Marie stepping out of the kitchen with a small carton of eggnog in one hand and bourbon in the other to refill the punch bowl, pausing in her task to give a gentle kiss to Nazz's cheek before proceeding. This small bit of affection between the two had started to trudge up long forgotten memories in Kevin from the previous year's Christmas party, and his actions that led to a regret that he now wishes he could change. How a heart had been broken, like an ornament carelessly hung upon the branches of a Christmas tree, left to fall from its lofty perch and shatter into so many tiny pieces as it strikes the floor.

It was in the second semester of his eleventh-grade year that Kevin realized that he would need help if he was to keep his GPA at an acceptable level to remain on the baseball team. He had hoped that his skills in the sport would earn him the attention of college scouts next year and possibly get him a scholarship, this way he could help his parents pay for college. The solution to his problems was thankfully a simple one, as he was already decently acquainted with one of the smartest students in their school. The fact that he also lived across the street from him was a blessing as it would mean less commuting time and financial burden then if he was to hire a professional tutor. Edd was always happy to help someone achieve their academic goals, and was a way better teacher then most of the people paid to do so at their school. Lumpy being living breathing proof of this, as Edd had helped his friend go from a D average in middle school to high C's and B's within a few short weeks of their high school carriers.

It was with apprehension that he explained his situation to the smartest of the Ed's, as he was unsure if the boy would consider salvaging his baseball carrier a worth wild reason to contribute his time and brain power. For Kevin had to admit that he hasn't always been the nicest person to the Ed's, even though Eddy deserved most of what he had dished out, the other two were unfortunately collateral damage on the battlefield of life. It was to his great surprise and relief when Edd agreed to tutor him without so much as a second thought on the subject and began including him in his after-school study sessions with his friends immediately.

To say that there was a little bit of tension in the group would be one of the greatest understatements of modern times. As Eddy's insufferable attitude had clashed violently with Kevin's on more than one occasion, causing the two of them to be led outside by the ear by Edd. Being told not to come back until they had cooled off and were able to contribute to a healthy learning environment. Kevin didn't need to lose this opportunity and would take the day to cool off away from Eddy, but would rejoin them the next day. Doing his best to ignore the snide taunts thrown at him by the shorter boy, succeeding most of the time, but Eddy has a talent for getting under his skin that no one else has and they would eventually be thrown out again.

On top of the stress of raising his GPA, going to baseball practice and dealing with Eddy on a regular basis, he was also trying to juggle his time to include dates with Nazz. Which was proving to be an unsuccessful venture, as by the time he was available to hang out and watch movies he was so beat that he would pass out on the couch mid movie. This lack of contact and intimacy was starting to put a strain on their relationship, causing minor fights between the two of them, Kevin could only hope that summer would help alleviate the pressure building between them.

Over the course of his tutoring with the Ed's that semester, Kevin had come to appreciate the man that was behind the brains of their little group of friends. Over the course of that semester, their relationship changed from only being childhood neighbors and acquaintances into a comfortable friendship. A strange fascination began to build in that back of Kevin's mind, a burning desire to figure out everything that made the smaller boy tick. He wanted to know what his interests were and whether or not they had any common ground to stand on and build the foundation of a more permanent relationship, no wait friendship. But yet again, due to his lack of spare time he was constrained to only interacting with him during the times they spent together studying. This little trickle of discovery was causing the itch of curiosity he was trying to scratch to become worse, unable to truly find relief to the situation, and summer was beginning to look like the cure all he was so desperately needing.

Kevin is brought out of his reminiscing when Big Ed runs into the room hollering, "Santa's elves have come to check on your tree Nazz." She smiles at him kindly and thanks him as she passes him to walk into the hall, "Oh boy, if they like what they see then maybe we'll get extra presents this year," he continues, hoping from one foot to the other, shaking his hands in excitement. Kevin couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at the eager excitement of Ed's pure heart, if he was to have one Christmas wish this year it would be that his heart would always remain innocent.

He hears part of the conversation coming from the hallway and the familiar voice of Edd apologizing for their lateness, "Traffic was horrendous," he heard him exclaim.

"There was an accident on the way here," he hears an unfamiliar voice add on to the explanation and Kevin stands to walk into the dining room to fill a small plate with some food.

"At least you made it here safely," he hears Nazz reassures them as he passes the hallway door, "The road from Lemon Brook is always bad when it snows." As he steps to the far side of the table, he could see from his vantage point the three of them walking into the living room. Nazz and Edd were walking arm in arm as they continued their conversation, followed by the owner of the third voice he had heard. The young man's height and build were similar to that of Edd's, he had short well-kept red hair underneath the elf hat he wore, a set of wire rimmed glasses precariously slid down to the tip of his nose. Both he and Edd wore silly Christmas sweaters that matched each other in design, in place of the usual beanie atop his head, now sat a Santa hat instead. It became more painfully clear to Kevin that the two of them were indeed a couple, as the red head gave Edd a sweet chased kiss under the mistletoe that hung in the doorway he was standing in.

"At least he's in love," Kevin thought to himself as he took a bite of a baby carrot from his plate. The two of them honestly looked happy together, and he knew that Edd deserved it regardless of what happened between them, and he chided himself on how foolish he had been a year ago. It was a year ago today that he and Nazz were standing in her room having the argument that ended their relationship. She accused him of becoming cold and distant, that he was not paying attention to her or taking care of her needs, and he had accused her of being to needy and clingy, getting jealous because he wanted to spend some time with his friends, with Edd. Harsh words were said on both sides and the relationship that they had since freshman year had let out its death rattle, finally succumbing to the long slow and painful death of simply drifting apart.

Both of them were hurt and near to tears as Kevin bolts from the room to rush down the stairs, her final words following after him as she leans over the banister yelling at him. He runs into Edd under the mistletoe as he made his way to the back patio to get some fresh air and a cigarette to calm his nerves as he figures out if he should stay or go. Stepping out, he slides the glass door shut behind him and was glad that the chance of snow that the weather man had predicted for today had turned into a light rain instead. What better way to hide the tears that he knew were falling down his cheeks then with the raindrops that were now making his face damp. Pulling his pack out of his jacket pocket he strikes his lighter and brings the flame up to the tip, taking a deep drag off the cancer stick he lets a billow of smoke and the stress of the fight escape his lips a moment later.

The backdoor slides open and he could hear Edd's voice call out to him softly in concern, "Kevin, are you alright?"

"Peachy," he replies sarcastically and takes another drag of his cigarette.

"Giving yourself a life-threatening disease isn't going to make it better," he could hear the door slide shut and the footsteps of his dorky friend as he came to stand beside him.

"No, you're right," he looks at the cigarette in his hand, "But I can guarantee you that it does make me feel better," and takes another drag.

"Do you want to know what might actually help you?"

He looks over at him and knew what he was going to say even before it left his lips, "I don't want to talk about it Edd," then turns his head back to stare off into the distance at nothing in particular.

"Um, then should we go back inside? You'll catch a cold out here in this rain," his voice was filled with concern over that possibility.

"You can if you want, I'm not feeling it right now," he replied and took a drag, looking at Edd out of the side of his eyes he could see that he was fretting over something, probably the situation and concern for their health. "I'm alright D, I swear, scouts honor," he holds up his hand in the familiar gesture, "So, please don't worry about it."

Those eyes that he has become so fascinated with were now filled with worry and concern, and maybe a little bit of sadness too. A sudden desire to pull Edd into his arms filled him, to tell him that it would all be alright, to softly whisper into his ear his gratitude and to tell him how much he cherished him. To kiss those soft lips and discover how they tasted, he wanted so desperately to try and bring the light back into those eyes, with their shade of blue that he so loved, to make them shine as he smiles at him. "Um," Edd fidgeted with his hands as he spoke, "Then, why don't we go over to my house instead," he was obviously unsure of this suggestion as it had come out as barely a whisper.

"Your parents won't mind?"

"They're not here," Edd replied and Kevin mentally smacks himself for bringing up the subject of his absentee parents. He had naturally assumed that since it was Christmas they would be home with their son instead of closing some major business deal in some city halfway around the world. "A-and I would prefer not to be alone tonight," he adds, the sadness in his voice was more evident with those words.

"Alright," Kevin heart sank a little more for his friend, "Sure, why not," he flicks the butt out into the yard trying to play it cool as a knot of excitement formed in the pit of his stomach at the idea of hanging out with this handsome man he has been slowly and subconsciously falling for.

Kevin stepped up to the door as Edd grabs the handle and sees Marie comforting Nazz in the kitchen on the others side and decides he doesn't want to deal with the situation at the moment, "Hey man, you go on and get your jacket and I'll met you upfront, ok."

Edd looks from the pair sitting in the kitchen to his friend standing beside him and sees the pain once again increase in his eyes at the sight of Nazz in emotional pain. "Okay, I'll get my jacket and meet you out front in a few minutes," he slides open the backdoor once Kevin had stepped out of sight and enters. Making his way to the front of the house he stops and apologizes to Nazz that he had to leave so early. Giving her the excuse that he had to wake up early in the morning to Skype with his parents as they opened their Christmas presents, the only lie that he told was how early he had implied that he had to wake up.

He steps out of the front door as he slides his jacket over his shoulders, "You ready," Kevin asks as he walks around the corner of the house. Edd gives him a nod as his response and the two of them jog down the rain covered road to his house. Depositing their wet shoes at the door as they enter and their jackets in the closet, Kevin playfully turns to Edd as his back was to him, "You'll need to take this off too, or you're going to catch a cold," yanking Edd's rain soaked beanie off his head. He reaches up for his missing headgear out of reflex as he turns to look at Kevin in shock. The red head marveled at the mass of hair that fell and framed his face, a patch of white contrasting against the black on the crown on his head. _"_ _A birthmark,"_ he pondered, as a small smile danced across his face as he thought how much more attractive it made the dork look.

"Look who's talking mister," Edd reaches up and yanks Kevin's baseball cap off as well. Both of them laughing as they each tried to snatch their respective hats away from the other as they danced around playing keep away, moving from the hallway into the living room. Both conceding defeat when Edd tripped over his own feet and crashed into Kevin's chest, toppling the jock over to land upon the couch. Apologetic blue eyes looked up into his as Edd tries to calm the giggles escaping his lips, sheepishly saying, "Sorry," and handing him back his hat.

The air was thick with tension as Edd's hand slides across Kevin's chest to find purchase upon the couch to lift himself up off of the jock. Their eyes never break contact as Edd nervously bites his bottom lip, the unintentional seductive act lighting a fire in Kevin's mind. If there was ever a time to wrap his arms around the boy and kiss those luscious lips, now would be it. The breath hitching in his throat as he says, "No problem dork," sliding up into a sitting position as Edd did the same, trying to be a good boy and not hurt Edd by using him as a rebound.

"Do you want to watch a movie," Edd nervously asks as he stands and walks over to his family's movie collection, looking for their holiday selection. Snatching one up a moment later he puts it in before Kevin could say yes or no to the idea, hitting play on the Blu-ray player he rejoins him on the couch, leaning against the arm rest on the opposite side from Kevin. Curling his legs up on the couch, Edd drapes a blanket over himself to help keep the chill in the air at bay. He politely offers Kevin his own blanket but receives a no thank you and a side eyed glance at the object in his hands as a response.

Kevin did his best to keep his eyes upon the T.V. and away from Edd as they watched It's a Wonderful Life, ignoring the cold that was creeping up his legs from his sock covered feet. Finally giving in to his temptation and need for warmth, he slides his legs up onto the couch and under the same blanket Edd was using to keep warm. The dork looking over at him for a second as he did so but did not voice any objections to the action as Kevin snatched some of the blanket away from him. Kevin's socked feet touching Edd's under the blanket, sending a chill up the boy as he protested, "God you're cold."

"Sorry," Kevin chuckled but noticed that Edd did not withdraw from his touch. Hesitantly he slides his other foot toward him, caressing the front of his feet as he did so, testing the waters by being mindful of the boy's reaction. But there was no reaction from him, nothing negative but also nothing positive, the nagging guilt of not wanting to ruin their friendship with meaningless sex springs to the front of his mind again, stopping his mild flirting. He chose to be content with simply enjoying the intimacy of the touch and the exchange of warmth that it brought. Edd's toe caressing his foot a few minutes later, surprising him as it hit the ticklish spot in the arch of his foot, causing him to twitch in reflex and look over at the boy across from him. He sees a devilish smile upon Edd's face as he tried to stifle the giggles that threatened to come bursting out, though he continued to try and purposely tickle him as his toe caress his foot once again.

This spurred Kevin into an act of retaliation as he reached under the covers to go for Edd's feet, "Oh, your dead now dork."

Trying to grab ahold of the shuffling feet as Edd laughed out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll behave I promise," but Kevin ignored him for a good few minutes as he continued his assault and occasionally hitting his target, before giving up on the feet and going for his sides. Climbing over from one end of the couch to the other he begins is attack on the boy's sides as Edd squirmed underneath him trying to protect the sensitive spots while laughing out his apologies. Returning the attach, he tried to find Kevin's ticklish spots but quickly learned that it was in vain as Kevin was only ticklish on the undersides of his feet, "That's no fair," he laughs out twisting to the side. Kevin stops his attack, trying to slow his own laughter at the funny faces the boy underneath him was making, the two of them laying there catching their breath as Kevin looked down from his perch above him. Edd's face slowly changing from laughter to contemplation as his brows furrow together when Kevin didn't move, "Um," he breathes out, "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

Again, he did not wait for Kevin's response as he shimmies himself out from under the jock and heads quickly toward the kitchen. A pang of guilt coursing through Kevin's stomach as he contemplated the look in Edd's eyes, berating himself for wanting to once again kiss Edd when the boy obviously didn't want the same thing. Edd was a good friend for helping him to take his mind off the recent events of his break up with the movie and the teasing, but how does he repay his kindness, by having lustful desires for him. His mind knew that these feelings were his emotions trying to feel the void that Nazz's absences had caused and that it would be foolish to follow through with these desires right now. But his broken heart yearns for his touch, his kiss and the warmth of his body next to his as he shows him how much he wants him and needs him.

Kevin could hear the sputtering of the Keurig machine in the kitchen as Edd called out, "Do you want marshmallows?"

"Nah, I'm cool," he replies and sits up on the couch properly, readjusting the blanket to drape over his legs.

"Ok suite yourself," he says as he walks back into the living room carrying two cups in his hands. Kevin snaps back into the present day as Edd's familiar voices calls out his name from the other side of the dining room table and he notices that he has been intently staring at a particularly uninteresting stretch of wall. "How have you been," he smiles at him, "And how has college life been treating you?"

Kevin's heart felt the pang of guilt over what went down between them last year and he weakly returns the smile, "It's been going alright, how about you?" Oh Edd, you are a better person then he was to act like nothing had happened last year, as the sting of regret was like a fresh wound upon Kevin's heart.

"I'm doing good," he picks up a few pieces off the vegetable platter and places them on the small paper plates he held in his hand. "We just moved into a small apartment off campus and we're both working part time jobs to cover our expenses." He looks over his shoulder at the red head talking to Ang and Eddy, "It's amazing what you can accomplish with the right kind of support," then turns back around to face him, "So have you found that someone special yet, or are you still living the bachelors life?"

Oh, so it was going to be that game was it? But Kevin wasn't going to play it and forced a smile on his face and simply replied, "Nope, still single," and takes a bit of the baby carrots he has been ignoring.

Edd turns around and looks into the living room when his name was called, and Kevin could see the red head waving him over as Edd gives him the sign to hold on for just a second, "I'll be right there, honey." He turns back around and quickly finishes filling the plates as he says, "Well the husband beckons," he looks up from the table and smiles, "It was nice seeing you again Kevin," and turns on his heel to walk away.

Kevin turns and walks into the kitchen, unable to stomach it when Edd kisses his other half on the cheek as he hands him the plate of food. Sitting at the counter he nibbles on the food he was still nursing, cursing at himself that he was not drinking some of the spiked eggnog to quiet his reeling emotions.

When Edd had rejoined him in the living room and given him his cup of hot chocolate he takes his seat beside him. He starts the conversation by gently pulling the nights events out of Kevin as the movie continued to play in the background. At first all he could get out of him was small details on what had happened between them making him prod harder to try and get the jock to work through his pain and start the process of finding closure. Kevin's heart aching as he delved into the hurtful things they had yelled at one another, a fresh batch of tears falling down his cheeks. Glancing up into Edd's eyes with his blurry vision he could see the hurt look upon his face as his brows were furrowed and his own eyes looked as though they were filling with tears. He pulled Kevin into a tight hug as he rubbed circles into his back, "I know it hurts Kevin," his voice was breaking as he fought back his own tears, Kevin loosely grips the back of his shirt for support. "It's hard to let go of a relationship, even if it is the right thing to do."

"I thought we were fine," he hiccupped, "I thought she understood that I was trying to make a better future for us. I mean there are only so many hours in the day you know, and I can't do what needs to be done and spend every waking moment with her at the same time."

"I think she understood that," Edd wipes away a tear, "But the heart, well that's a different story. It is an unreasonable beast that wants what it wants, and can cause us to do mean things to the ones we love." Through his sobs and sniffles, Kevin was breathing in the scent that was Edd's unique smell, "Just give her a few days and she will come around."

"We're over man, I said such cruel things to her," the feel of Edd's warmth against his body, comforting him as his tears started to dry up and he regain his composure. "I see it now, we were already done well before we had that argument, it was just the final nail in the coffin if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Edd replied softly as his own emotions began to reign themselves in. Pulling himself back from the hug, "Maybe we should," but Kevin takes his hand and grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him in, clashing their lips together in what was a sloppy kiss as Edd's eyes widen in shock. However, he quickly melted into that kiss and poured as much passion into it as Kevin was, if not more, following the jocks lead until the pace became to slow. Pushing him gently to instruct him to sit on the couch properly he straddles Kevin's lap as their tongues danced with each other when they deepened the kiss. He slides his hands up the front of Kevin's shirt, tracing the line of his six pack with his thumb as his palm felt the ridges of those muscles ripple passed under his touch. Finally pulling his shirt up and over his head, feasting upon the sight of his chiseled physic as his hands explored the muscles that formed each line on his torso.

Kevin's hands and eyes were busy doing their own exploring as he had not waisted a beat to pull Edd's own shirt off, depositing it upon the floor next to his own. His mouth quickly joining in on the exploration as he licked and nipped at the small buds upon his chest. Bringing forth a moan from Edd as he rocked his hips aa Kevin worked his way up to suck on his neck, their clothed engorged erections rubbing together with each shift of his hips. "I'll," Edd gasps, "Race you to the bed," he pulls back and looks Kevin in the eyes, "Winner gets to top," he wags his eyebrows at him with a wicked grin.

"You're on dork," with a quick kiss to the lips he playfully throws a giggling Edd off his lap and rushes for the steps. Being yanked back onto the couch by the hem of his pants and Edd rushes passed him to make the steps before him, "So that's how it is, is it?" He rushes after him and in a playful race to the goal they try to sabotage the other, Edd of course winning and landing triumphantly upon his bed first giving the red head a mocking grin as he bites his bottom lip. Conceding his win, he allows Kevin the dominate roll and the one he really wanted him to have and the rest, is as they would say, is history.

The following morning as the sun was barely breaking the horizon, Kevin wakes up to find himself naked and still spooning a naked and sleeping Edd, fondly recalling last nights events and how he had poured his new-found feelings for Edd into them. The chorus of a half remembered 80's song was looping in his head as he cuddled closer to the naked body next to him. "Is this love that I'm feeling, is this the love that I've been searching for, is this love or am I dreaming? This must be love, cause it's really got a hold on me."

He must have been humming with the lyrics that were playing in his head because Edd groggily stretches in his arms and asks, "What are you humming?"

"Sorry," he chuckles and kisses the back of his neck, Edd tenses up at the sudden contact, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright," he turns around and looks at Kevin, a tired expression on his face and in his eyes, or was it something else, "I needed to get up anyways." He looks up at the alarm clock on his bedside table and sees that it was almost seven in the morning, "And you should be going soon, or your parents are going to be worried about you, it is Christmas after all."

"Oh shit," Kevin flings the covers up and falls out of bed in his attempt to stand, earning an amused giggle from Edd. Getting his footing he leaps to his feet and rushes around the bed in his birthday suite to retrieve his clothes from the floor, franticly looking for one missing piece, "Where's my shirt?"

"Downstairs," Edd said calmly trying to stifle a laugh at his early morning panic.

He runs for the door but quickly changes his mind and rushes back to give Edd a quick but loving kiss, breathing out, "I'll see you later."

Edd nods and hums his agreement, "Yeah." Getting the answer he wanted he kisses Edd again and rushes down the stairs to grab his shirt from the living room. Sliding on his shoes and jacket he runs out of the door and across the lawn stopping to take another look at the window that was Edd's room before continuing his quick jog home. He sputters out his apologies to his parents as he entered the house and rushes to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get a change of clothes.

He spent the rest of the day enduring the family traditions of opening presents in the morning, having a hearty breakfast together before making the trip across town to his grandmother's home. There they would talk and meet with extended family to bask in the love (and annoyance) that they bring with them. They opened their secret Santa presence, watched a Christmas story at least once on TNT before they all sat down and had Christmas dinner together, finishing off the night by going to evening mass as a family.

Kevin loves his family, he truly does, but his mind was preoccupied this Christmas day with his dorky neighbor, finding it hard to keep his eyes off his phone during the whole get together. Either he was checking the time to see how long it would be before he would return home. Or he was checking his messages, having texted Edd a few times here and there, finding a feeling of unease was settling in his stomach as it was taking Edd longer then usual to reply. Generally getting a lame excuse that he was either talking to his parents on skype or doing his usual Christmas traditions with the other Ed's and really didn't have time to talk. When mass had ended, and it was deemed appropriate to once again look at his phone, he sees that Edd had texted him a few times over the course of his banishment from electronic devices. It was with a sense of urgency that he unlocks his phone, hoping that his dorky neighbor was inviting him to come over once he got home, but found quite the opposite, "I hope you had a Merry Christmas, but I'm getting tired now and am going to bed. I'll see you later."

He reasoned that it was getting late for Edd and that he did have a weird sleeping schedule after all, that it wasn't unheard of for him to already be to be in bed at this hour, and left it at that. He would make an effort to go over and see him tomorrow, to try and get a definitive answer on what this was between them in hopes of solidifying a future together.

The house across the street looked quite and empty as they pulled into their driveway twenty minutes later, all of the lights were out and the blinds were all pulled down. This quiet and stillness had only confirmed to him that what the boy had said was true, that he had gone to sleep and was not desiring company tonight. Kevin trudged up the flight of stairs of his home and to his room to change into his pajamas to go to bed. He sneaks a peek out through his blinds to peer out of his bedroom window as he slides his shirt down over his chest, hoping for some small sign that he could sneak out and head on over to surprise the dork with some late-night company. With no visible change to the house across the street he falls into his bed and picks up his phone to send one final text, "Good night."

"Hey honey, what are you doing in here all by yourself," Ang asks as she opens the refrigerator door, "The parties out there," she leans in looking for something.

"Umm," Kevin sputters as he was at a loss for words.

"Ex-lover," she pondered as she pulls out a bottle of water and closes the door. Kevin gives her a weak smile as confirmation, "That's alright honey you can come sit by me, we'll talk some shit about them." He chuckles and gives her a genuine smile, "Alright, when you feel ready I'll be right out here," she looks at him for a moment longer then turns to rejoin her boyfriend and his friends.

The following morning the sun broke through his window, illuminating the posters on his wall of scantily clad woman leaning seductively over muscle cars. He blinks his eyes a few times to help adjust them to the light pouring in as he stretches to work the sleep out of his limbs with a low groan as his back pops. With the haze lifting from his mind he reaches over and checks his phone for any new messages, but found only the usual early morning chatter from Rolf as he checked over his farm animals, giving him funny tidbits of their shenanigans. A frown etched across his face as it was almost nine o'clock and there was still nothing from Edd, not that he was obligated to talk to him, but he was still hoping that there would be at least a good morning from him. At least a sign that he was as interested in making them a thing as he was, that he wasn't being foolish by getting his hopes up.

Peeking through the window he sees that Edd's car was still parked in his drive way and he quickly gets dressed and rushes down the stairs and out of his front door. Heading across the street he stands before Edd's door and pushes the doorbell, hearing the familiar chime echo on the other side of the door, rocking from heel to toe as he waits for him to answer it. The door slowly opens as Edd looks around it to see who was on the other side, "Kevin," he says uneasily, "I didn't expect you to be awake this early."

He takes a step toward Edd, "I couldn't wait to see you," leaning in to give him a kiss.

Edd takes a step back placing his hand to Kevin's lips to stop his advance, "About that," Kevin cocks a brow and looks at the offending hand, "We need to talk."

He removes his hand from Kevin's face, his shoulders and body were giving off the signs that he knew this conversation was going to make him mad. Kevin took a deep breath and asks, "What about?"

"About the other night," he was trying to draw it out and soften the blow, hoping that Kevin would take the hints and just accept it for what it was.

"What about the other night," he was starting to feel the hurt all over again.

"It was a mistake," Edd replied.

"No Edd, don't say that," Kevin's throat was starting to close up on itself.

"You had just broken up with Nazz."

"It was special to me, Edd please, don't do this," his eyes were starting to fill with tears, the compounded effects of his break up with Nazz and the rejection he was now receiving from Edd was tearing his heart apart.

"It was Kevin," Edd said sharply to make his point, then went back to a calmer more Edd like tone, "I'm seeing someone."

"You're what," it was Kevin's turn to be sharp with him.

"We had a fight that day and I thought we had broken up for good, but he apologized, and we got back together yesterday," Edd rambles.

"So, you used me to get over him, you little shit," oh god Kevin don't do this, his mind screams at him.

"And you didn't fucking use me to get over Nazz," Edd bellows at him, the hurt in his eyes was genuine, the anger in his soul apparent, "Don't you fucking dare take the high and mighty road with me."

"So you're just going to lie to him about it, is that it," Kevin was bound and determined to make Edd feel just as shitty as he was right now.

"No, I have already told him about what happened, and," Edd falters, feeling the sting of guilt, "He has forgiven me," Edd's boyfriend was hurt by what had happened, but he was willing to give them another chance. Edd was not going to throw away the one he loved just because Kevin Barr, the Casanova of Peach Creek high, all of the sudden wanted to date him. He had fucked up and he recognized that, but he would do whatever it would take to make it right and prove that he still loved his boyfriend, even if it meant throwing away his friendship with Kevin.

"You know what," Kevin puts his forefinger in Edd's face desperately looking for something hurtful to say to him, but could only come up with, "Fuck you." Storming off back across the road he hollers back, "The two of you deserve each other, you're both losers."

Slamming the front door of his house, he runs to his room to lock himself in it and feel like shit for the remainder of the day, not only did he feel stupid for getting his hopes up that something may come of this. But for knowing that he might lose his friend before he even did anything and still went through with it anyways, and for what, because he thought he loved him. What a foolish feeling love is, that it has the power to make us soar to the loftiest of heights and with a few words make us come crashing back down in a blaze of glory into the depths of despair.

Standing from the kitchen counter he walks over to the trash can and throws away his paper plate and what little bit of food that was left on it, then heads into the living room. He spots Ang sitting on the couch next to Rolf and waves when their eyes make contact, she smiles warmly to him and pats the spot next to her inviting him to take a seat. Taking his place next to her he looks at the group of friends as they continued to converse amongst themselves, Edd standing next to his boyfriend whose arm was draped around his waist. "Those two are sickeningly sweet," Ang whispers to him, motioning in the direction of Edd and the red head he was with.

"Amen sister," Kevin replies as she hands him a spare cup of eggnog, toasting to their new friendship.

"You know I have this friend I would like to introduce you to," Kevin looks at her and cocks a brow, "He's a bit moody, but is a teddy bear once you get to know him," she returns his gaze with her own brow cocked, "You interested?"

"Fuck yeah," he replies, his trade mark smirk slowly gracing his lips as he made a new year's resolution he was determined to keep, LOVE.


End file.
